Confessions
by xXxEmoGirlxXx
Summary: Mac created the love of his life, and now has to face up to concequences. Bloo, also has a secret to share of the same variety... MacxBloo Rated M for later scenes
1. Confessions

**I do not own Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, unfortunately. I only own this plot and Mac's Aunt. Be kind as it is my first fanfic.**

**Mac POV**

When Mac woke up, he knew exactly what was happening today. Exactly what he had planned to do.

He had been having these feelings for over 5 years, since he was 8. Who he was having these feelings for, his one and only best friend forever: Bloo.

What he was going to do, well, you'll find out.

As he left school at 2:30 (Is that right?) taking the bus to Fosters, he was STILL thinking about what he had to do. What he was GOING to do in a matter of minutes. He stepped lightly off the bus, after thanking the driver, and walked up to the massive oak door that belonged to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. No sooner had he opened it, a small blue blob knocked him down and started asking where he had been and that he had "almost DIED of starvation and boredom", and Mac could not contain a smile almost as big as his face. How he'd missed Bloo.

"SOOO. You said you had something to tell me, Mac Daddy." Bloo climbed off him and helped him up_. Oh yeah_, Mac thought, _how could I forget_?

"We'd better go up to your room…" Mac trudged along slowly while Bloo ran up impatiently. As they sat down on Bloo's bed, Mac began to speak.

"Bloo, do you know what love is?" _Well, you've gotta start somewhere_, thought Mac.

"Well, duh. It's where someone feels more than friendship. Liiiike, romantically, or physical attraction…" At this point, Bloo looked at Mac, and started to blush profusely.

"Well, uh, I-I-I've been feeling, er, those f-f-feelings, lately." Mac stuttered, those words sounding a lot more confident in his head that morning.

"Oooooooh, who is it? Do I know her? Should I set you up?" Bloo looked excited, but something in his eyes gave away a different emotion – betrayal? Sadness? Whatever it was, the stuttering teenager could not place it.

" Well, you do know them…Quite well. And so do I," Mac locked eyes with Bloo, and 10 years of friendship connected, and suddenly Mac had all the courage he needed, "Blooregard Q. Kazoo, that person, the person I will love till the world stops in it's tracks, that person who played with me for 10 years, that person who helped me up when I fell down; that person is…you." And with that, Mac pressed his pink lips to Bloo's blue ones. _This is what I've wanted, his soft, tender lips on mine, moving with mine…_ thought Mac, _but what if he breaks off? I've gotta get out! _Mac raced out of the room, leaving his notebook behind. His notebook with all of his drawings of him and Bloo together, as friends, as team mates, and as a couple… A feeling of dread washed over him. Well that just made the cherry on top of the cake.

**Bloo POV**

Bloo just sat there for a few minutes, in a daze. _What just happened?_ He thought. He suddenly felt very tired and let his head drop to the bed, but instead of hitting soft duvet, it hit something hard. He reached to pick it up and upon investigation, realized it was Mac's notebook. He flipped through the pages, catching rather good drawings of the two friends, playing baseball, creating trouble, making faces, kissing, ma…KISSING!?

**Mac POV**

_Man, I'm so screwed up_, he thought. When he got home, he opened the door to find a note saying:

**Mac, sweetie, me and Terrance have gone to see Aunt Patty for two weeks, so no wild parties! Lots of love, Mom. Xxx**

After all these years and she still calls him sweetie.

-

Did it suck?? I know it's short, but it only the beginning.


	2. Agreements

**Mac's POV**

As Mac was eating his lunch at school he thought complacently about Foster's. Oh no. Foster's. I have to go and see Bloo, he thought, dreading the idea. He had flashbacks, well, flashing in his mind. It was so good, yet do wrong. I mean, the fact that Bloo was male was bad enough but an Imaginary Friend! He had to sort this out, and fast. He had to see Bloo right now.

He quickly dumped the contents of his tray in the trash can and sprinted to get his bag.

Half an hour later, he was standing once again at the oak doors of Foster's, unknowing of the little blue creation watching him from the highest room. He knocked at the door, only to be greeted by Mr. Herriman.

"Good day Master Mac Can I point you in the direction of Master Blooregard?" The rabbit raised an eyebrow. Mac nodded. " He has not exchanged words with anyone since your hasty exit yesterday." Mr. Herriman explained as he hopped up the long flight of stairs. The rest of the way was silent, bar the dim of Friends chatting in the corridors.

Finally, thy reached the top and the taller of the two said, "I shall leave you to your business. And good luck." With that, Mac stepped into the room occupied by his best friend, and crush.

"Bloo?" Mac called to the blue figure turned away from him.

"What." Bloo turned to face him.

"We, er, need to talk."

"Ya don't say."

They both sat on the sofa next to the massive window overlooking the town. Talk about a romantic setting.

"So, how do you feel about, um, what I feel?" Mac started. A minute passed.

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?!" Bloo exploded (not literally).

"As soon as I gathered up enough courage."

"HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN GOING ON; THESE FEELINGS?!" Bloo fumed again.

"Since I was eight, and why are you getting so worked up?" Mac demanded.

"Because you've let me wait this long thinking I was the only one with these feelings!" And with that, their lips molded together. A while later they puled apart.

"Mac, I love you too."

"But Bloo, you know there is something we can never do."

Mac looked down, his face red.

"Yeaaaah. But I'll find a way, just be here at 12pm sharp tomorrow." Bloo grinned.

"But I have school!" Mac protested weakly, wanting to be defeated.

"I don't care if President Lincoln is coming round for tea and biscuits, you ARE going to be here." Bloo's face was now centimetres from Mac's, and the distance was promptly closed. However, this moment was soon killed off by a screeching female voice shouting " Bloo, package for you!" And the two teens (Yes, Bloo is also 13) broke apart just in time to see the door flung open by Frankie holding a parcel, which she quickly gave to Bloo and then went to do the rest of her assignments while Bloo muttered something about it being early.

" What is it Bloo?" Mac was curious. The were no new video games of comics out yet?

"You'll see. Actually, wait here, I'm just gonna go test it in my room." Bloo ran away at practically the speed of light.

15 minutes later, and Mac was bored, so he went to check on Bloo.

" Hey Bloo, I'm coming in!"

"No!" Bloo shouted, but it was too late. Mac came in to see...no-one.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Bloo's voice came from the closet.

"What are you doing in there?" Mac tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Oh, no, no. You can't see me yet, I'm not ready. I-I can't explain, but you'll see... when you come tomorrow..." Bloo was quiet, which was quite out of character.

" Well I gotta go home now anyways, but I'll be here tomorrow."

"Wait! Come close to the closet!" Bloo yelled.

"Okaay, what is it?"

"I love you."

"You know I love you too."

" Yeah," Mac could hear the smile in Bloo's voice, "I do."

**Bloo's POV**

Sitting in his wardrobe, he thought about what he'd sacrificed to give Mac what he'd wanted, and what he himself had wanted. And he felt happy. Happier than he'd been in a long time. Now, he thought, how to get out of this closet...

**Mac's POV**

Walking home, Mac had never felt so happy. Seeing couples holding hands, Mac no longed looked at them through narrowed eyes. But then he thought, _we can never be seen like that. Imaginary Friends just couldn't be seen like that. I wouldn't mind if Bloo at least looked human, because I can handle the insults about being gay, but society will just not accept us. _By that time, he had reached his front door. He reluctantly opened it to face his lonely apartment once more and remembering gladly that Terrance wasn't home. Still lost in his thoughts, he did not see the boy looking through the window. While he brushed his teeth he finally listened to the nagging voice in his head, telling him someone was watching. He spun around, only catching a few wisps of blue hair disappearing from view. _Blue hair? That's odd_. But at that moment he was too tired to put two and two together, or even worry that someone was watching him. Lying in bed he thought about Bloo as he had done every night for a looong time. But this night was different, as he did not need to feel guiltyas he thought about what he would do to him if he could, _Because now I can,_ he thought, _well, most of it anyway. _As he was finally drifting off to sleep, he saw a pair of blue eyes watching him at the window, but fell asleep before he could think anything more.

The next morning, chewing his coco pops, he thought about the blue eyes, confirming that they were just a dream, but he knew that they were familiar. _Who's were they?_That same thought stayed with him all day. Through English, Art and History. The way to Foster's at lunch time though, he was wondering how he could get Bloo alone. For a minute he thought that the old lady sitting next to him on the bus could read his mind from the look she was giving him, but soon realized that it was because he had been playing Hum Hallelujah (An awesome song about sex by Fall Out Boy) on his MP3 player too loud.

A few minutes later, he was greeted at the door by the same pair of eyes that he had been dreaming about last night. Only now he knew, it was not a dream. It was Bloo.


	3. Unions

**"Bloo's gonna do the diclaimer today."**

**"Like hell I am."**

**"I know. Now say it."**

**"Bite me."**

**"GRRR"**

**"Owww! Why did you bite me?"**

**"'Cos you asked. And I'm such a caring person that I listened."**

**"Yeah, if I wanted acupuncture I would go out and GET IT."**

**"DO. THE. DISCLAIMER."**

**"FINE! I wouldn't want to belong to you anyway. Hmph."**

**"Thank you!" **

**"This bitch does not own me or Mac or Terrance or Wilt or any other Foster's character. Got it ya Emo hag?"**

**"I'll go get my blade, and I'll use it on BOTH OF US!"**

**Mac's POV**

Oh my God. Bloo was...human! And a hot one at that. His skin was pale, but his eyes, hair, nails and tongue were blue.

" Bloo?! What happened?"

" What, you don't like it?" Bloo started pulling Mac up the flight of stairs that led to his room. Actually, Mac was thinking the complete opposite. He thought Bloo was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

" Well, actually... I-i, er. Well, what I was gonna say was, er.. yorbyutiful. cough" Mac was so flustered he could barely make sense of the words himself.

" I knew you couldn't resist me." Bloo winked at his creator and then pulled him into a kiss he would never forget (while walking)

" BLOO! Someone's gonna see!" Mac was torn between love and the fact he could lose the very person he was in love with.

" So, since when did you care what people think?" Bloo thought his point had been made, and kissed Mac again. But Mac pulled away once more.

" Since I learnt I could lose you." Bloo stopped in his tracks.

" What?"

" If my mom finds out that I'm still coming here, never mind going out with you, she'll move me to England. Seriously."

" Then how do you explain why you don't come straight home after school, and going out every Saturday and Sunday at the same time?"

"After school I said I go to 'art club' which I actually do at lunch time, so I have 'proof'. And on weekends she's never up 'cos she does night shifts."

"What do you think she'd do if I did this..." They had reached Bloo's room by now.

"Wha..." Before the flustered teen could utter another sylable, Bloo flung the door open and pushed him onto that bed, tracing Mac's lips with that blue tongue of his. Without thinking, Mac's hands trailed down to the other boy's (well he's NOW a boy, well, a human one. Sort of. ANYWAY back to the story.) pants, and what they held...

Bloo stopped moving, and Mac cursed himself for his actions, only a second late actually realising that Bloo both of their trousers, then received a deep kiss, hands buried in his Auburn hair. They both realised soon though, that they wanted more than this. With silent agreement of their eyes, they began to peel off the remaining clothes. Next thing they knew, they were naked, in Bloo's bed grasping and groping skin and limbs. Bloo kissed and licked Mac wherever his mouth tool him, and the other teen (Yes, for God's sake! Bloo IS 13 too!) responded by biting the transformed friend's collarbone, then kissing every inch of him.

Finally, Bloo clambered on top of his lover, and shyly (OMG Blooregard Q. Kazoo is SHY!) stuttered;

"Mac, I-I er..."

"What Bloo...?" Mac said, a little preoccupied...

" I, er, love you more than I love myself you know."

"Wow. That's immense! And you know I love you more." They both smiled, despite the crudeness of their position.

" Mac, umm..."

"What Bloo?" Mac was getting impatient.

"I don't know what to do." Mac laughed, then whispered in his ear. Bloo's face went a dark shade of blue (He blushes blue instead of pink). But that soon passed, and they both got what they wanted. Over and over.

" I just lived through my first wet dream..." Both of them said at the same time. And lying there, neither of them had ever felt so content. Little did they know, that someone else in the room felt quite the opposite.

**Wilt POV**

Wilt was lying under Bloo's bed, fixing the legs, when he heard the door open, and saw Mac and Bloos' sneakers quickly disappear onto the bed above him. He heard ksiing, moaning, fumbling and muffled talking. _What do I do?_ He thought._ Should I tell them I'm here? No, then we'll all be embarrassed_. He listened to the same thing for about 10 minutes and started to think: _Wait. Mac and Bloo are both male! That means they're gay! AND Bloo is an imaginary friend. So Mac is fantasexual and Bloo is Humanisexual. I can deal. _Suddenly the bedsprings began to creak. Faster. And faster. And faster. Wilt felt totally helpless. Please, let this end painlessly! His plead was not answered because the two above (On the bed above him you sickos. Well, I guess I can't exactly say that...) him started screaming each others' names, and more of the mentioned earlier. Wilt remembered the hammer in his hand, and decided he would knock himself out to give the other two some privacy, and him some sanity. 3...2...1...WHACK. Wilt's last thought was that the newly discovered couple went well together.

1 hour later and he woke to the same noises, so he knocked himself out again.

30 minutes later and the tall, red and bruised friend woke again, but to the sound of silence and heavy breathing. And some soft words: "..love you forever...", "..so good..." and "...hot..rawr giggle...love...do...again..." and so on.

He waited a few minutes after they had fallen asleep, just to confirm, then quietly went to the door. He turned back for a second to see that Bloo had his arms around Mac's neck and his right leg on Mac's waist. Mac's hand was on Bloo's right leg and his free arm in Bloo's hair. Such a touching scene (NOT LIKE THAT! GOD, you guys are sick(Again, I have no right.)). _They do make such a good couple,_ was the escaping thought of Wilt as he exited the room.

**Terrance POV**

_Oh. My. God. _

_I have just seen MY OWN BROTHER, in bed with, not only a male, but an IMAGINARY ONE at that!_ Terrance had been sneaking back home (he ran away from his aunt's and had been with his friends) , when he decided it was time for his little brother to come home. He knew this was where Mac came, as he wasn't as stupid as their bitch of a mother. As he looked - from the tree he sat in - into the window of Bloo's room, he saw them. Mouth agape, he got out his phone and recorded. Blackmail. Even though the bully was only doing this out of spite, after the phone had recorded over an hour, he realised the growing bump in his jeans... And after putting his phone away, didn't move from his spot in that tree, but stayed there. Watching. Savouring. And something else that would shock the little children nearby if he wasn't camoflaged...

Then Terrance started to have thoughts about Mac. Ones he had thought of before but blamed on hormones. But he had never actually thought that Mac would be up for...THIS. Now the older brother had something to plan at home. Something to look forward to at home. Something that would either go incredibly right, or dreadfully wrong...

-

So, did I do good? Tell me honestly, but PLEASE no flames! I'm already Emo for god's sake. R&R kindly! :D


End file.
